User blog:Wachowman/Parody 51 Slice vs CakeDude (Suess vs Shakespeare)
After having to deal with the ugliest of all verses, Shakespeare's verse, This battle can finally be released, I would like to thank TK for the help of making Slices, Shakespeare's verses ^_^ Notes Dogs Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY CAKEDUDE VS SLICETHECAKE BEGIN Slice verse 1 Come at me, dude, you don't know about Cake, I'll put this knife between your inactive days, No one knows you, here I am all the rage, I have been a real fan of rap, you bastard, I am fantastic, Your raps aren't understandable, I can't stand it. You're the newest SamisFusion, you make me gag, And no comebacks, angry, oh damn, you're so mad. Named as Cake Dude but not a baker, You are just another idiot and a faker, You pointless user, you, I bet you worked with Samis on his game, too! CakeDude verse 1 (sends out Samis) I'm Lagging, but I can't emote, On how many times you wanted there to be a demote. Even Coupe won't listen to you, And Scrawland Scribblescratch is having too many fight with you. You make all the users bored, You leave a chat room looking like the end of a wiki war. I'm known by a user of any age, You need to make reasons to ban Mind because of your rage. How you gunna battle with my Fusion traps, The users get scared when they see my RoseRaps. You think the users here like taking your crap? There's even been talk about me coming back. Slice verse 2 I'm switching up my style like TK to Mit in their pieces, You're sock puppets are nothing but this wiki's leeches, You're incredibly pathetic, You think you can make a good battle like your Noah, Probably can't even speak, you're- one that thinks he's better with sockpuppets, you're no teacher, Slicing CakeDude to make a killing, You're an asshole, hate the mods, I bet you're a lonely twit, I'm gonna win, I'm callin' it, More steller than your game You never made nor Google Doc'd. Come on, you sock, You suck on this wiki, your socks are all bitches, Rapping at me while CakeDude's sitting all speachless Samis verse 2 You rap fast, you do, but you rage, that parts true, But lets see how you do verses the Girl of Doom DoomGirl Lag, Lag, Lag, Slice, you're a fag! Yo, you may be the more liked User, but it's time for the Monday Gag. You can take your silly ass raps, and take them back to Wachowman, See how many shits he gives, when you complain about me to him. Then we'll Slice you up and feed you to all the other users, Feed you to Peter, ain't that right Sir? You're getting served! It does not end well, when the trolls take control, You're getting outran Slice, look, you just got owned! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won Slice CakeDude/Samis/DoomGirl Category:Blog posts